1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to protective packaging for bottles, and particularly to a design that facilitates secure packaging of bottles having different neck lengths.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In retail establishments such as liquor stores, it is common for a customer to purchase several different spirits, each in a bottle of different size, shape or neck length. Secure packaging of such a selection is difficult. Typically the merchant will use a corrugated cardboard box having dividers consisting of flat pieces of cardboard slit and interleaved to form a matrix of chambers each receiving a single bottle. Probably the box will be secondhand, having previously been used by the distiller to ship say a dozen bottles of the same drink.
Such reused packaging is satisfactory only if bottles of the same size are sold. When an assortment of differently sized or shaped bottles are packed, the cardboard dividers must be folded over, or extra cardboard stuffed in to prevent movement of the bottle. Moreover, long necked bottles may prevent the box top from closing completely. Secure packing cannot be achieved. Delivery services will not accept such packages, or if they do accept them, will not guarantee safe delivery of the bottles in unbroken condition. Insurance carriers will not insure merchandise so packed. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secure packaging for bottles, and particularly for bottles of different size or neck length. A further object is to provide such a packaging that is inexpensive, lightweight, and which facilitates stacking. Another object is to provide a bottle packing, useful with bottles of different sizes, which will prevent lateral movement of the bottles, and hence prevent breakage in shipment.